List of major characters
This a listing of characters from the the Yu-Gi-Oh! parody Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. As expected in a parody, the characters for the series have similar personalities to their original counterparts; however some aspects are greatly exaggerated, as seen below. Yugi Moto Out of all the characters in the series, Yugi’s personality is closest to the original portrayed in the dub, although he tends to be sarcastic from time to time. Extremely selfish, he refuses to give anyone more screentime than him, to the point where some characters' names can't be remembered by others (i.e. Bakura). Also, he doesn’t seem to have forgiven Joey for throwing a piece of his Millennium Puzzle out of the window (as seen in a flashback in Episode 4) and subsequently took his revenge by tormenting him with the Prize money card in Episode 16 (Joey still took the card anyway). As hinted in the original series, Yugi likes Téa Gardner, something she seems to reciprocate, although it should be noted that she doesn't know that Yugi and Yami are not the same person, and seems to be using Yugi to get to Yami, as seen in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Movie Trailer. He tends to think things are "Super Special Awesome". For example, when coming to rescue Mai, he shouts "Super Special Awesome Rescue!" and when he transforms into Yami Yugi, he shouts "Super Special Awesome Ultra Special Sexy Transformation Sequence Go!" a quote used by MasakoX in his Naruto: the Abridged Series and by Moonsidesaturn in Sailor Moon: the Abridged Series. This has become his catchphrase and has started to annoy other characters, for example in episode 19, Joey tells him: "Would you stop saying Super Special Awesome? It stopped being funny 15 episodes ago!", remark that Yugi took very personally. Yami Yugi Unlike his counterpart of the original series, Yami Yugi is extremely nasty in the parody and like Yugi, he tends to be sarcastic and disbelieving of the plotlines of the episodes, for example, disbelieving that Seto Kaiba came back from the dead just to duel him, and the fact that beating Kaiba in a duel is the actual cause behind his company being internally taken over. He can also be offensive, mocking Kaiba for being an orphan and having a voice similar to "Brock" from Pokémon (in the English dub, Seto Kaiba is voiced by Eric Stuart, who also did the voice for "Brock" in Pokemon). He seems to believe that all problems can be solved by using a Mind Crush on his opponent, something that Yugi is against. He also seems to be childish on occasion (he says stuff like "Pegasus is a big stinky cheater!" or "Oh poopy!)" In the series the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is apparently gay. He proclaimed to Kaiba's fake ghost in Episode 7, "If you're a ghost, then I'm straight", and Bakura once noticed that his "gaydar" built into his Millennium Ring once pointed to the Millennium Puzzle when he first arrived at Domino High in a flashback in Episode 11. In the Abridged Commentary of Episode 1, LittleKuriboh "confirms" the rumor about the two Yugis being a couple - "They're definitely together." However in episode 9 he says: "Now I'll place Tea in face-down position, I've always wanted to say that", making viewers wonder about his sexuality, but then again it may be just another joke. Another common running gag is that he, regardless of being the main duelist of the series, thinks that Duel Monsters isn't more than a card game and it shouldn't be taken so seriously, as seen in episode 14 when Kaiba is about to commit suicide, he says: "Dude, don't you think you're overreacting? It's just a card game." Or in episode 6 when Mokuba blames him for Kaiba's strange behaviour and the fall of Kaiba Corp he just replies: "All because I beat him in a card game..." Also, he makes fun of the strange plays he made during Duelist Kingdom, blaming the writting staff (Vs. Weevil) or telling his opponents to deal with the fact he cheats (Vs. Kaiba in Pegasus's castle.) Although nobody knows his real name, everyone seems to know he's a Pharaoh, from Seto Kaiba to Pegasus, the latter even going so far as to refer to him as "Pharaoh-boy". In episode 19 he says he was first known by the name Pharaoh then later known by the name The Artist Formerly Known as Pharaoh. He told Yugi that he could call him Yami. Yugi seems to know that his name is really Atem, but Yami tells him not to spoil it. In the Abridged Movie, Yugi refers to him simply as "a man in my head who tells me to do things." (at which point Yami said he did a good job, and that he should "Burn everything. Burn it to the ground!") Téa Gardner Téa doesn't seem to lecture as much about friendship as she does in the actual series. Quite the contrary, she quite often degrades her friends, especially Joey. For example, in Episode 5, when Joey stated that seeing he was a main character, he was ensured a place in the finals, Téa rebuked him by informing him that because Joey is a comic relief character, he actually had no chance of winning whatsoever. The only time she lectures about friendship is during the episodes when it's most apparent in the dub. For example, in episode 15, she claims that "friendship is even stronger than Chuck Norris" during her battle against Mai. Even then, this is often exaggerated and she'll usually go back to degrading her friends not long after her friendship lectures. She is obviously in love with Yugi (and Yami), and in many ocassions have acted very jealous when other people "flirt" with him, however in the Abridged Movie Trailer, she admitted she was only using Yugi to get to Yami Yugi. She's also a kleptomaniac, having attempted to steal her friends' wallets on two separate occasions, as well as the marker used in episode one. Among others, she has a Happy Feet penguin and Jigglypuff cards in her deck. Due to the fact LittleKuriboh is male, Téa’s voice sounds high pitched and slightly strangled. Joey Wheeler Joey is the male personification of a "dumb blonde". In other words, the parody makes him out to be incredibly stupid. For example, while playing Duel Monsters with Yugi in Bakura’s flashback in Episode 11, he exclaimed "Checkmate! I sunk your battleship!". He also apparently hates blonde people (ironic given that he himself is blonde), and he doesn't seem to realise when people are insulting him. Despite this, however, he seems to be very able at building good decks. In episode 2, Joey’s deck was so good, Yugi decided to steal it and told him that it was worthless. He entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament in order to win the prize money, just as in the original; unlike the original, however, he wants the money for himself, rather than to fund the operation for Serenity. In Episode 14, when reminded about his sister, he figured he could just use the money to buy a new one. This was debunked rather comically in Episode 19 when he mimicked Kaiba, as in, "Screw my sister I have money!" In Episode 17, he even mocked Bandit Keith by copying his "in America" stunt by playing Copycat. After his recent defeat from Kaiba, Joey has begun to have some "###### dreams" about Kaiba in which he himself wears a dog suit, something that he actually seems to enjoy... As noted in the credits of the Adbridged Movie, he eventually came to terms with his furriness and makes regular appearances at Anthrocon. Among his gags there is the constant "Nyeeeeeeh!!" sound he exclaims when shocked, startled, in pain, etc. Also he seems to have a liking for crossdressing (As seen in episode 9) Tristan Taylor Like Joey, Tristan provides much of the comedy in the series, mostly due to his clogged sounding voice, fact that he remarks in the first episode(In Episode 2, he was apparently voiced by Barney the Dinosaur). For Episode 8 and the first half of Episode 9, he was given a new voice, similar to what happened in the original series; however this new voice was apparently killed by Bakura's "evil side" in Episode 9, and the old one was revived (Yami did it because the old voice was easier to make fun of than the new one and Tristan didn't like that because he liked the new one). He also claims on four separate occasions that his voice gives him super-strength, once while fighting Kemo (who then claims his hair lets him defy gravity), once in a cave while being chased by a giant "boulder", once when assaulting one of Pegasus' guards while wearing a suit of armor, and once while fighting a zombie. However, it is in fact his hair that gives him super-strength. In one occasion he claimed that his voice "knows kung-fu" when knocking out Bakura in episode 18 with a Karate chop. The parody portrays Tristan as childish and sometimes downright stupid, to the point where no one takes him seriously. For example, he was the only one who believed Kaiba's ghost was real in Episode 7. Another running gag with him is the several attempts (Episode 16) and complaints about being a minor character as well as remarking a lot his love for Serenity. Another running gag is his surprised exclamation of "Holy (censored) on a (censored) sandwich!", first started in Episode 6. It has since been reused and added upon twice to include "with (censored) on top" in Episode 16 and "and a side helping of (censored)" in Episode 20. However, it was only stated in its first incarnation in the Abridged Movie. Episode 8 is dedicated to the memory of "Tristan Taylor's voice" (who allegedly died after running with scissors while drunk). Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura For the first seven episodes, Bakura was apparently stalking the gang in an attempt to become one of the main characters of the show. When he first appeared to the gang officially, he was accompanied by threatening and evil music from the movie The Omen, implying his apparent intent to become a main character no matter the cost. Most characters refer to him as "limey", due to him having a British accent. In the abridged series, his father apparently discovered the Millennium Ring while searching for blue hair dye, and fitted it with a gaydar, allowing it to seek out gay people to prevent Bakura's appearance from being taken advantage of. So far it has pointed to Pegasus’ Castle, Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle, and directed the gang towards the Paradox Brothers. This has led the others to believe that Bakura is gay himself, something he denies, explaining it away as just being British. This may or may not be true for Yami Bakura, who confesses to enjoy cross-dressing and later even accidentally voices his desire for a sex-change operation. Bakura is eventually abandoned at Duelist Kingdom after the tournament ended. In one scene, when Bakura asks everyone to show their favorite cards, Bakura pulls out a card with the picture of Sephiroth (specifically, a picture from a scene in the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children). This implies that Bakura is evil, and may or may not be Yami Bakura in disguise; however, this evidence is inconclusive. According to Yami Bakura, the reason he's evil may stem from the fact that his parents hated the fact that he was a boy, as he said that they continually made him wear women's clothes and wanted to call him Florence. Like Bakura, Yami Bakura wants to be the main character of the show; unlike Bakura however, who just wants to be the main character, Yami Bakura wants to turn it into his own series, entitled "Zorc & Pals", a sitcom styled show with a laugh reel. When defeated by Yugi in a shadow game, Yami Bakura says that he will be become a main character, "even if it takes another 200 bloody episodes." This actually is in reference to Thief Bakura being the arc villain of the memory world, which happens in almost 200 episodes from that point in the series. He was left on the duelist kingdom island. Probably the other most notable running gag of Bakura is how exaggerated his British nationality is. For example his common expressions: "Bugger, bullocks, bloody" as well as constantly calling other people wankers. Also other characters seems to be confused by his accent calling it inappropriate. There are other jokes that point this, like in episode 18 when he was going to see Tristan, Joey asked where he was going, he answered "I have to do British things, like drink cups of tea, eat bangers and mash...That sort of thing, because I am british." During the parody Bakura is constantly called "Limey", also called fruitcake, creampuff by Yami in one ocassion and she-male by himself in episode 12. All this because he was like a pretty boy in the anime, with female factions and the huge popularity he had among fangirls, mainly to point that he was just there to look good. Seto Kaiba As in the original series, Kaiba is sarcastic, offensive, and all around not very nice, and this was just for Episode 1. He apparently likes to "screw the rules" due to his large fortune (one of his most popular phrases from the series is "Screw the rules, I have money!", and later on "Screw the rules, I have green hair" (it was a clip from the Shadow Games, which is portrayed to be a false flashback due to Kaiba taking drugs. Also, during the Christmas Special he told his workers, "Screw the Yules, I have money!" In episode 19 Joey picks on this saying by saying "Screw my sister! I have money!" Apparently Kaiba a very depressing childhood after he fired his parents, seeing as he had no money, and therefore couldn’t screw the rules. The spot in heart for Mokuba seemed to be gone, for he often says "Shut up Mokuba". He disappears for several episodes due the fact he was written out of the show, but returns to help Yugi defeat his "ghost" in Episode 6 (although unlike the original, he isn’t much help at all). He may also be addicted to drugs that affect his memory; in episode 11 he thinks he used to have green hair when he first dueled Yugi (using clips from the first Japanese series.) He also styles himself as a "l337 hax0r", apparently having learned all his hacking skills from watching old episodes of Star Trek. Abridged Kaiba also has an even more distinct obsession with dragons that his counterparts. He claims that, while he plays chess, the game bores him because it doesn't include expensive holograms or dragons. He also ranks Reign of Fire as one of his all-time disappointments in life. Four different people (namely Solomon Muto, Bakura, Tristan Taylor and his own Computer system) think he needs to get laid. Mokuba Kaiba According to Kaiba, Mokuba tends to be kidnapped on a weekly basis (a recent montage of these kidnappings brought the total up to 2042). So frequent are his kidnappings, that Kaiba doesn't run to his rescue anymore, preferring to just walk briskly. Most of the characters who know Mokuba just assume that seeing he’s been kidnapped so many times he’s just used to it, quite to the contrary (Mokuba: "It feels like I’m dying inside!"). Mokuba loves his brother very much but Kaiba doesn't seem to show the same affection (Younger Mokuba: I love you, big brother! / Younger Kaiba: k thhx) During the first half of the Adbridged Movie, he is frequently asking other characters if he could be in the movie. Mai Valentine She has a voice which affects a drag queen and has cleavage which is the focus of much of the male members of the cast, especially Joey; even she seems to be obsessed with them, as she cries out "My breasts are in danger!" when she is attacked. Mai and Téa also have a running rivalry, since currently they are the only two female cast members that are regularly shown. She has terrible handwriting. In episode 17, she is mocked for being a terrible duelist as she had lost to Joey and Panic and surrendered to Tea. This is cemented when she surrenders to Yugi, even though it is clear that her Harpie's Pet Dragon could easily destroy Yugi's Kuriboh. Maximillion Pegasus In Kaiba's own words, "Pegasus is ruthless. Camp, yet ruthless". This description is accurate - from his eccentric style of overdress to his foppish, borderline-effeminate style of speech, Pegasus fits the analysis perfectly. He also seems to have a liking for the Spice Girls (Croquet complains about having to see the film "Spiceworld" over and over again). Judging by the fact Bakura’s gaydar pointed towards his castle it is quite possible that he is gay in addition to being extremely camp. In episode 16, however, he remarks that he "can't have people thinking (he's) straight", for reasons unknown. Like in the original series, Pegasus originally had a wife named Cecilia and is using Duelist Kingdom as part of his plan to resurrect her. The reason she is not alive, however, is because she has an odd habit of exploding in front of Pegasus. Cecilia is the second most beautiful person he laid his eyes on, with Pegasus being the first. In episode 19, after his defeat at the hands of Yugi, he loses a shadow game to Bakura, which involved "Ancient Egyptian Laser Beams". Bakura then proceeds to extract his Millenium Eye, although he runs into trouble as he ends up pulling the wrong eye out. Pegasus is last seen being carried by Croquet, who says he's under the weather, although Yugi believes that he is dead. Because of Yami's LittleKuriboh imposters, Pegasus will never be able to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series. In the Abridged Movie, Pegasus is more camp and gay then before, even going far as flirting with Kaiba and asking to make love with him. Kemo The most seen of Pegasus’s henchmen. Although he is known as "The Nameless Henchman" in the series, for writing purposes his original dubbed name is used. Kemo has a tendency to yell "Attention Duelists!" every time he starts a conversation, even if there’s only one other person with him or if he's not adressing duelists. (When Kaiba asked why he does this, he replied angrily it was simply what he does.) He has a crush on Mai Valentine. Another of Kemo's traits is referring to his hair in some form or another, usually related to what he is actually doing. For example, in Episode 6 when attacking a duelist he shouts "Attention Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!" Also in Episode 6, he claimed that his hair allowed him to defy gravity. And in another episode he told Kaiba that "My hair is definitely not leading you into a trap!" Kemo has also apparently taken child-grabbing classes, and on occasion he refers to them, such as in Episode 13, he attempts to attack Kaiba, but Kaiba notices him, and stops the attack. Kemo then said that his child-grabbing classes were a waste of money. He is also the long lost father of Tristan due to the fact that they have a similar hair style as well as the fact that they both refer to their "hair" and "voice" as people. According to LittleKuribohs LiveJournal, he was emailed by one of the people running the UK tournament, asking him to come and announce the tournament, claiming they really needed someone capable of saying "Attention Duelists!". Kemo was eventually written out of the show after episode 21, where he called his mother and asked to move in with her, saying "I have no where else to go! My hair is crying!". Bandit Keith Like Mai with her breasts and Kemo with his hair, Bandit Keith is obsessed with America. Throughout his appearances, he will usually finish almost every sentence with the words "In America", usually after a brief pause (for example, "This can't be happening!... in America!") and will make references to America or being American ("You punch like someone who isn't American!") His favourite film is Pearl Harbor, which he somehow related to Yugi and Kaiba’s rooftop duel in episode 14, saying that "Ben Affleck would be ashamed.... in America!" when Yugi lost. The fact they are not in America makes no difference. In fact, at one point, one of his henchmen says "But boss, we're not in America" to which he says "Shut up". He used to hang around with three other goons, who were also from America, but they mysteriously disappeared after Episode 12. (In the original anime, they were beaten up by Keith and had their star chips stolen from them.) He is later defeated by Joey, who used the Copycat card to copy Bandit Keith's catch phrase. Bandit Keith snaps and is carried out of the tournament, singing the Star Spangled Banner. When he returns to confront Pegasus, Pegasus has a trap door conveniently placed under Bandit Keith's feet open, which he apparently learned from watching episodes of Excel Saga. Bandit Keith is last seen screaming as he fell into the sea, pausing only for a second to say "In America" before hitting the water. Serenity Wheeler Since she isn't featured predominantly in the first season, Serenity hasn't appeared much in The Abridged Series. What screen time she has had however, has shown her to have a high pitched-sounding voice, similar to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. According to Episode 3, the doctors have spent so much time trying to figure out what's wrong with her voice, that they forgot to treat her eyesight. In flashbacks, Joey often calls her a dumb broad (in reference to his Brooklyn accent). According to one of the aforementioned flashbacks, Joey revealed that their parents separated after he tried to teach her how to drive, though in the original anime, she was being driven away. When Yugi referred to her in Episode 12, Joey assumed he was talking about the Joss Whedon movie of the same name. As well as this incident, Joey has frequently ignored his sister's eye operation as the main reason he joined Duelist Kingdom, normally saying he only participated for the prize money, and responding to comments about his sisters eye operation with "What operation?" or "What sister?". Serentiy's biggest appearence in the Abridged series was in her own comment special. There she needed people to help her read the comments (still blind with bandages covering her eyes) and shooed away people trying to hit on her (Tristian and Yugi, even though Yugi was just trying to help). It was revealed there she had a crush on Yami Bakura for his hot british accent, even though he had more interest in going out with Marik. Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor Rex and Weevil appear several times in the first few episodes. They're an obvious parody of Beavis and Butt-head. Both tend to laugh stupidly at regular intervals, as well as try to make sexual innuendos out of everything they say ("You said region!"). All in all, they're both incredibly idiotic, which, considering how unintelligent they are in the dub, only adds to the parody's humour. Weevil also repeats the word "fire!" in various episodes, possibly a reference to the fact that all uses of the word "fire" were eventually banned on Beavis and Butt-head. They have appeared in there own videos in which they watch Silent Hill in a manner that parodies Mystery Science Theater 3000, and in another where they responded to comments left by YouTube users. They were also featured in Teaser #2, where they are watching the trailer for Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (Not the Abridged Movie). Mako Tsunami Mako doesn't appear too often in the series, but he's known for his willingness to let people eat his fish ("Don't worry my friends, there's plenty more where that came from") and an odd attachment to the ocean, going as far as marrying it in episode 17. Also in episode 17, he denies losing to Yugi. To Yugi and his friends, he is a "freaky fish guy" as he tried to stop Yugi by lobbing his spear at him. Mako Tsunami also made a cameo appearance in Naruto: The Abridged Series as Inari's step-father. He apparently ran away because Inari's mother is a horrible wife. Bonz Bonz appeared in Episode 12 and made a cameo in Episodes 7 and 17. In the series, he dropped out of zombie school and was tought by Bandit Keith to become a duelist. He doesn't say anything except "BRAAAINS", but it is subtitled to be normal dialouge. The mummies in The Abridged Movie also had the same personality. Marik Ishtar Thus far, he has only appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol, and only as Yami Marik. He speaks in a sneering modulated voice, and he appears to be able to control minds (or at least believes himself able to), and calls Kaiba "Binky boy" and "Mind slave". He also has a habit of being totaly unable to hide his true intentions from people, such as by asking Seto Kaiba to come to him so he can cut him. He tries to hide this by saying he wanted to hug him instead. Kaiba declined this offer by saying "I'm not a very huggy person." Shadi So far, Shadi has only appeared in episode 19. His voice and personality are based upon Borat. Based on Shadi's mentions in the Abridged movie and the Capsule Monsters episode, Yugi doesn't particually like him. He seems to really dislike Jews like in episode 19 when Yugi rescue him and he says "This little boy has saved me. Perhaps he is not as Jewish as i had first suspected." Or when Shadi says "It was probably this little jew boy. he must be hiding his horns under all that hair." or that one time when he said "Jewish people are always trying to come in here and steal my Millennium items. Since you are not jew, i will let you have this one." Duke Devlin Duke appeared in Episode 22. His voice is based on Snake from "The Simpsons" and every time he is on screen "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake plays in the background. Yugi says they can be friends if he gets rid of "that annoying theme music," to which Duke replied with "What theme music?" He likes to talk about how sexy he is, and tries to convince people that Dungeon Dice Monsters is not like Duel Monsters, despite the similar rules and exact same monsters. When asked why it's different, he simply responds, "My game uses dice." In the end, everybody tells him that they hate his game (they consider it more boring than Duel Monsters). Tristan thinks he's a witch, having seen him perform magic tricks, and can be heard constantly saying, "Burn the witch!" Rebecca Hawkins Shown so far only in Episode 20, Rebecca wants Grandpa's Blues Eyes White Dragon, not only because she thinks he stole it, but also so that she can sell it on eBay. Just like the original, she's a really good Duelist (to which Joey replied, "Thats impossible. Only grownups are allowed to play children’s card games!"). Also, just like the original, she talks to her teddy bear; however, in the Abridged Series, the teddy appears to be demon-possesed, at one point saying, "Hail, Satan!" and "your mother plays card games in hell!" (a reference to The Exorcist) as well as having the music from the film Psycho play near the end. She also listens to the "voices inside her head," implying that she may be mentally unstable, or also possessed. But overall her character is very similar to the original, at least in that point of the series, stubborn and hot tempered. Unlike all the other characters, she is not voiced by LittleKuriboh. Instead, she is voiced by Littlekuriboh's girlfriend, Safty.